Ghosts
by Imy94
Summary: This is a sad oneshot which has become a story! 'Those oceanic blue eyes haunt him' Luke has some news how will Jess react? Please review!
1. Apologies

**Ghosts**

**AN: This is just a random story I was thinking of! Sorry if it's sad!! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!! CW (I think) owns the show and Coldplay own the song!**

It has been 3 years since she broke his heart in Philadelphia but still he just couldn't forget about her.

He could still taste her lips on his, the touch of her soft skin and most of all he couldn't forget her icy blue eyes; they were imprinted on his brain.

Every time he read a book or drank coffee or even just closed his eyes those oceanic eyes were there, haunting him. They were the ghosts of the past and what could have been but never will be. He couldn't escape them, no matter how hard he tried, those eyes would always be there stabbing at his heart like daggers.

He desperately wanted to be free of her but even with the distraction of his job she would always be there in the back of his mind like a flashing neon sign saying 'You love me but you can't have me'. And every time he sat down to write somehow his writing would always lead back to her.

She was a ghost haunting him and because of the mistakes he made in the past she would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I'm coming" Jess called frustrated as he heard a knock at the door.

He swung the door open and to his surprise he saw his plaid and backwards-baseball-cap-wearing-uncle standing before him.

"Luke" Jess says with obvious shock.

"Hey Jess" Luke says calmly. "How are you?"

"As good as I'll ever be" Jess replied with a monotone voice "You?"

"I'm fine" Luke says as he walks into Jess' surprisingly tidy apartment.

"You and Lorelai doing good?" Jess asks hoping to avoid the other Lorelai Gilmore.

"Yeah, great bus she's not really well right now" Luke says as his facial expression drops.

"Oh, sorry. How's your kid, April?" Jess says trying to summon up some sincerity.

"She's fine but she's getting into her moody teenage years now" Luke replies

"Right, yeah, I hear those are the worst" Jess stated with a smile trying to lighten Luke's dark and gloomy mood.

"Luke, I know you're a monosyllabic kinda guy but you're really quiet are you sure you're fine?" Jess asks genuinely worried about his uncle who has done so much for him.

"I just…I have some news, could we sit down?" Luke asks gesturing to the couch.

"Sure" Jess answers and sits down next to Luke. "So, what's your news?"

"It's about her" Luke says referring to the blue-eyed girl.

"Look I really don't want to…"Jess starts but is interrupted.

"I know but it's really important" Luke says seriously.

"Fine" Jess gives in reluctantly.

"Last week there was an accident" Luke says quietly.

Jess gulps anxiously.

"She was killed"

Jess swallows hard trying to fight the tears back.

"Before she died and said goodbye she said something you need to know"

Jess who was staring at his feet not wanting Luke to see his glistening eyes turned his head to Luke look in the eye.

"She said- Tell Jess I'm sorry."

Jess furrows his brow and swallows even harder and the tears began to build up in his eyes and a lump grew in his throat.

"Jus let it all out Jess" Luke said comfortingly.

And with that invitation Jess began to cry. He cried harder than he ever had, he couldn't even remember the last time he cried. His shoulders began to shake violently and the tears were falling down his cheeks, he put his head in his hands and Luke placed his arm round Jess' shoulder.

Jess couldn't stop the tears and he didn't care he was just so devastated. Rory was dead and he loved her. He didn't know Angels could die.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep   
Stuck in reverse.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you loose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..

Tears stream, down your face   
I promise you I will learn from the mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

**AN: Please review. Try to ignore the fact that Rory died (I know it's hard to ignore) it's just that I would like your opinions on how I portrayed Jess' emotions?? Please tell me what you think, reviews are like sweet chocolate!!**


	2. emergency an

Ok so I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna be able to update in a while because I'm going skiing in France next Friday yay!! And then its Easter so this story is gonna be put on hold for a while!! Sorry but I'll update as soon as I can!!


	3. Forgiveness

**AN: So here's the next chapter because I decided to continue this story and I really have nothing better to do!! I hope you like it and please review! Oh and by the way I'm saying that Lorelai didn't know about all that happened with Rory and Jess in season6! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one! It may start with just Luke and Lorelai but there will be Jess later! I'm sorry if Lorelai and Jess are too nice to each other but I think that in this situation they would put the past behind them and just think about Rory.**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**Forgiveness**

Luke sighs when he walks into his and his wife's house and sees her sitting on the sofa just staring into space, Luke knew that she will be doing that for a long time, she wasn't gonna get over this quickly and although he loved Rory very much and wasn't over it yet either he just managed to hide it like he always did, the 'unflappable' Luke.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked as he came over and sat down next to Lorelai.

She just shakes her head in response.

"Oh, ok"

"So how was your bank meeting?" she asked.

"Lorelai, I didn't go to a bank meeting." He pauses and she gives him a confused and 'tell me more' look. "I went to Philadelphia."

"What's in Philadelphia?"

"Jess. He just needed to know."

Lorelai nods understanding Luke. "Did you tell him…what she…said?"

"Yeah, it's only fair that he knew, especially after what happened last time they saw each other"

"What do you mean? What happened? I thought they hadn't seen each other since that night in her dorm room at Yale"

"They saw each other 3 years ago, first in Hartford and then in Philadelphia a couple of months later" Luke said surprised that she didn't know.

"Really. So what did happen? I mean it can't be that bad right?"

"I can't believe she didn't tell you"

"She didn't" Lorelai said worrying about what could have happened.

"She broke his heart. And this time it was bad. I don't think he ever healed from it." Luke said not sure if he should be saying this.

"What did she do?" Lorelai said seriously worried now.

"Well when he came to her grandparents he told her that he'd written a book and…" Luke started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry but, he wrote a book?!" Lorelai said shocked.

"Yeah and they were gonna go out for dinner and talk but then Logan came so he tagged along and you can imagine that didn't go well."

"Who punched who?" Lorelai said still just as shocked and worried, her daughter's life was starting to sound like the O.C!

"There was no punching" Lorelai's eyes widened at this surprised that those two guys could keep their cool around each other. "I don't know the full details but it just didn't go well and Jess was shocked by Rory's new life and I think he kinda told her that and then he left. They didn't see each other until his shindig at his publishing house which was when it all went wrong."

"How did I not know any of this?" Lorelai said now truly surprised at this story.

"When he went to Hartford you and Rory were barely speaking" Luke replied. "But she did come home really soon after he was there"

"You don't think that…" Lorelai started but couldn't make herself finish.

"What? Think what?" Luke asked prompting her.

"You don't think she came home because of him, do you?" Lorelai asked trying to hold herself together. All this Rory-talk was more than she could bear. She hadn't talked about her since it happened.

"Maybe, I mean, I know that he had a big impact on her and I think he mentioned something about getting irritated at her because she wasn't acting herself or something like that."

"So what was so bad that broke Jess' heart?" Lorelai said still curious to find out about Rory's life, after all she was her mother.

"Like I said I don't know the full details but I know that it was quite soon after she found out Logan cheated on her. And in Jess' ramblings about that night he kept on saying 'was she using me?' and 'did I ever mean anything to her?' and 'I was such an idiot to kiss her'."

"Woah, woah, they kissed?!" Lorelai said really intrigued.

"Yeah but it wasn't a good thing from what Jess said it sounded like it was just a catharsis." Luke said disbelieving that Rory would do such a thing.

"But, that can't be Rory wouldn't do that and I know that Logan really upset her but she wouldn't do that" Lorelai said denying that her daughter would do that especially because Lorelai didn't want to remember Rory like that.

"I don't know Lorelai, I just know that Jess was really hurt, really, really hurt."

"So how'd he take the news?" Lorelai asked wanting to change the subject.

"Badly. There were a lot of tears." Luke said quietly unsure if Lorelai should know that last fact.

"Oh, I can't imagine Jess crying. I mean I know what she meant to him and…"

"Lorelai, come on, I remember when Rory first broke up with Dean you told her to cry and wallow because that was the first step to getting over it, and now I'm telling you, you need to cry it's the only way grieving, is the second step and you've done enough of the first step, denial, so it's time to cry Lorelai. If Jess can do it so can you. Please Lorelai just let it out, I know it's in there and you just really need to let it all out."

"I can't" Lorelai said and you could hear the pain in her tone.

"Why not?"

"Because if I start crying I won't be able to stop."

"Oh" was all he could say in answer to that remark.

Lorelai took another bite of her Chinese and Luke decided just to let it go _"she'll cry when she's ready." _ Luke thought as he went to get the movie he rented for Lorelai. Luke stood up and put 'Titanic' in the DVD player.

Titanic was coming to the end and a tear began to roll down Lorelai's cheek, in under ten seconds she was flooding with tears.

"Rory always used to cry at the end of Titanic and I never understood why, but now I understand. It's just so sad." Lorelai said in between sobs.

Lorelai leaned into Luke's shoulder and continued to cry as the Titanic credits came rolling in. Although she said she was crying about the movie, Luke knew that now she was crying about Rory.

"Luke it's not meant to be like this, the mother is supposed to die first, you're not meant to outlive your children, it's not fair Luke."

"Yeah I know, but we're gonna get through this." Luke said stroking her hair.

"No, we're not gonna get through this, well I'm not because it was my fault, Luke, it was my fault." She said with more tears flowing quickly down her face.

"No, no, Lorelai, it wasn't your fault don't you ever let yourself think that. Ok? It was no one's fault."

"You're wrong Luke, if it wasn't for me wanting my stupid flippy skirt that she borrowed for an interview with the New York Times then she would still be here." She said with the tears catapulting down now.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?"

"She was on her way here from New York because we were having a dinner with the Grandparents and I rang her while I was picking out an outfit asking if she still had my flippy skirt and when she replied yes, I insisted that she drove back to get it seeing as she had only driven a couple of blocks and she went back. I could have worn pants, Luke. I could have worn pants." She said completely breaking down. Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears as he stroked her hair and told her it wasn't her fault. They sat there all night just thinking about how much it was never gonna be the same without her.

Lorelai who was dressed in black pants with a black shirt and jacket approached Jess who was sitting in front of Rory's grave in Stars Hollow cemetery, which is where they decided to bury her considering that the town was full of Rory and she had given it so much that they needed to give her one thing back, a resting place, where everyone could be reminded of the amazingly, brilliant person she was.

Jess was dressed in a black suit and was holding a single sunflower in his hands, he wasn't sure how he knew those were her favourite but when he went into the florist sunflowers just seemed right, the were like her.

"Jess" Lorelai said her eyes red from crying.

He knew who it was without turning round. "Your eulogy to Rory was good, it was true, the things about her being perfect." Jess said not really talking to Lorelai but also talking to himself, recollecting all the memories of her, the good times and the bad times they shared.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were there, in the service."

"I was in the back."

"Oh"

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Jess, Luke keeps telling me and I don't believe him but I think we need to believe him otherwise we aren't gonna do anything ever again."

"What does he keep telling you?" Jess says still facing the tombstone.

"That we're gonna get through this."

"We're not." Jess replied solemnly.

"That's what I said but I think we need to. Rory would want us to move on, she wouldn't want us to dwell on it. Not forever at least."

"I know"

"We just have to stick together, I now know how much she meant to you and how much you meant to her, so I know this must be hard for you but you have to understand I'm going through the same feelings."

"I know. And I know it's selfish of me to feel like no one could possibly be feeling this bad when you're her mother, I haven't even thought about that, and Luke must be feeling terrible, your parents too, not to mention the whole town. This town is Rory. She was their princess."

"Yeah she was."

"And I stole their princess."

"Jess, that's not true."

"Sure it is"

"Look, Jess I know we had our differences in the past, but I see you know and I see a grown man, perfect for my daughter and who loves my daughter."

"Thanks" Jess mumbled.

"If you ever need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks you, and same to you, I'm gonna be in Stars Hollow for a while."

Lorelai smiled this kid was good. Rory used to talk about 'the real Jess' and she was finally seeing what Rory saw, Lorelai understood now. "Bye."

"Bye, take care of Luke."

"I will."

"See ya around"

Lorelai walked away leaving Jess sitting alone staring at the grave stone once again.

Carefully he placed the sunflower in front of the stone and whispered,

"I forgive you."

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
